drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadien Cedric
Email: naomi_bremer@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Gray Hair Color: Dark red-brown Height: 5?9 Weight: 170 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Northern outskirts of Andor (town called Old Springs) Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Kadien Cedric was not a killer. A dancer; a hunter; a friend; a lover, someday, he hoped? but not a killer. That was the thought he kept repeating to himself as he fled through the woods that night, the merciless wind whipping his stallion?s bloodstained black mane in his eyes. The dawn was beginning to tinge the eastern sky with gray, and he had been riding since little after midnight, but he would not?could not?stop. Not now. Maybe never. - It had been a perfect night. Crisp, cool, and a full moon showing?perfect weather for capering about the dance floor all night, or for sitting by a fireplace with a good dog at your feet and a pretty lass on your knee. Kadien had been dancing that night for an hour or so in Old Springs? main inn, The Fleet Hound. Two or three of the local girls had entangled him in some scheme to dance with him until his feet fell off, and as a result he had been passed around like a mug of ale among lifetime drinking partners. Not that Kadien minded. Quite a few hours after dark, the young man stumbled home with his walking stick, not truly drunk but not exactly sober, either. Full of good food, nice thoughts, and more than a bit of ale, he stopped at the door to the home he shared with his Andoran father and his Domani mother, an uncommon but always interesting pair. The house was good solid thatch, and as he raised his hand to the door, he heard a thump from the inside. Puzzled, he stopped short of the doorknob and listened for a moment longer. He would never know what had caused him to stop at that moment, or to listen more closely instead of shrugging it off, but afterwards he wished to himself time and time again that he had simply burst into the house without announcing himself. He may have been dead, but dead men bear no nightmares, and anything must be better than such dreams that tormented him later, in the middle of a dark night in Light-knows where. The thump came again that night, and he backed away a step, uncertain. His parents were in there, and they might want? some privacy. Kadien almost blushed, and started to turn away. The scream stopped him. It should, for it was his own name, wailed as if the world was ending. It had come from the house, and it had come from his mother?s lips. Startled, but losing not a second, he burst through the door, tripping as he crossed the threshold. He blinked in the sudden light, and was blinded only momentarily. He glanced about wildly for his mother, his hand tightening around the walking staff that he had forgotten he carried. His gaze landed almost immediately on his mother. His mother, mouth and eyes wide open in startlement and fear. A mouth that would never laugh at his jokes again; eyes that would never look on him in love again. Blood covered her neck and matted her pretty blond hair, seeping into her Domani dress and into the wide chair she had been resting in. Standing above her was his father, holding a knife covered in the blood of his wife, eyes wild as he turned to Kadien. ?Dad?? Kadien could barely croak the word out. This was not as it looked. It was not, Light burn the world! ?What.. what bloody happened? Father? Flaming?? In his queer state of mind, it occurred to him that his mother would frown on such language. ?The Great Lord, Kadien, you must listen?he must be obeyed. I am sorry, but she? she?? The dark-eyed man peered down in obvious anguish, his calloused hand caressing the woman?s cheek. ?I loved her, you must know that.? He looked back up, his entire face begging forgiveness. Kadien took a step back. ?What?? His voice was shaky, disbelieving. It wasn?t true. ?The Great Lord of the Dark. Kadien, serve him with me! We can serve him together, Kadien.? His sorrowful eyes took on a feverish glaze. ?You don?t have to die, Kadien.? ?Die?? A laugh approaching madness bubbled out of Kadien, and he hefted his staff as he took five quick strides across the room. ?The Great Lord, burn you? The GREAT LORD? The Dark One take you, you killed her! You?? An anguished sob broke off at the end as he sank to his knees before his mother?s body. The woman who had raised him, loved him, and held him when he cried over a girl he thought he loved. He saw a movement in the corner of his eye and glanced up just as the knife came toward him. Without thinking, he raised his quarterstaff and struck his father across the wrist with a solid crack, and leapt to his feet, suddenly angry beyond comprehension. When next he thought straight, he stood above his father?s body, and he held the knife that had killed his mother. And that was why Kadien Cedric, dancer, hunter, lover, was running to the one place where he could bury what shreds might remain of his former life, where he could avenge upon all Darkfriends the death of his mother, and where he could bury the memory that he was a murderer as much as his father. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios